


Лучше бы он молчал

by whatnotness



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слабо связанные между собой драбблы по "Добро пожаловать в капкан", рейтинг разве что за жестокость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Тебе больно, - говорит Джейкоб, и Макс кривит лицо.

Нет, хочет сказать он, нихуя мне не больно, мне отлично, мне замечательно, у меня рай на земле. У меня вовсе не дрожат руки, и не болит колено, и мне не хочется выбить из тебя всё дерьмо. Мне не хочется в больницу, в тепло, на Карибы, мне вовсе не хочется умереть. Мне не больно.   
Он просто кивает.  
Конечно же, ему больно. Ему больно, как никогда раньше, но он не может попасть иглой в колено (господи, во имя всего святого, что с его руками), он промахивается, цепляет иглой кожу и шипит сквозь сжатые губы.  
Ему больно, но с этим ничего нельзя сделать.  
Когда он снова промахивается - это невозможно, невозможно, у него всё в порядке со зрением, просто что-то с руками - Джейкоб опускается рядом и перехватывает его за запястье. Макс дёргается, выставляет локоть, а Джейкоб коротко бьет его в бок, выкручивает руку: шприц бесшумно падает на постель.  
\- Если тебе не нравится смотреть, - говорит Макс, - мог выйти.  
Джейкоб качает головой, дёргает его запястье и держит, пока у Макса не начинает выравниваться дыхание. Под крепкими пальцами Макс чувствует собственный пульс - странно, но так, в чужих тисках, руки больше не дергаются. Они сидят в тишине, Джейкоб на коленях, Макс на краю дивана со спущенными штанами, и это смешно, неловко, глупо, но любая глупость уходит на задний план, когда боль разъедает сознание.

Макс не готов к тому, что делает Джейкоб дальше. Он не готов к этому сейчас, не будет готов потом, никогда, но крепкие пальцы сжимают его запястье и обездвиживают, словно возможность двигаться отобрали вместе с дрожью. Он только смотрит как Джейкоб достает другой шприц, как он зубами срывает упаковку и колпачок, и Макс смотрит, смотрит на движение губ, думает, каким ярким кажется язык на их фоне, и что он, Макс Левински, наблюдает за губами Джейкоба Стернвуда с той самой одержимостью, с которой искал его всё это время.  
Он сглатывает.  
И пропускает момент, когда Джейкоб вонзает иглу ему под кожу, моргает, а потом сипло вздыхает, и хочет откинуться на простынях, каким бы двусмысленным не было бы это движение. Почему это движение должно быть двусмысленным, думает Макс и смотрит на губы Джейкоба.  
Шприц наполняется жидкостью, но боль в колене не уходит с каждой каплей - это глупость, лирика, романтическая чушь. Боль никогда не уходит.   
Когда Джейкоб достает иглу, Макс не выдерживает и закусывает губу. Он жалеет, что на нём сейчас нет штанов, он чувствует себя голым, несчастным, безоружным. Он ищет глазами пистолет, и вид кобуры на поясе Джейкоба успокаивает его на секунду между вздохом и осознанием, что он пялится на штаны Джейкоба.  
А потом тот снова вонзает шприц ему в колено.  
Макс откидывается, и Джейкоб легко отпускает его запястье, и кладёт ладонь на лодыжку - пожалуйста, думает Макс, пожалуйста, пусть это будет случайный жест. Потом Джейкоб ведёт ладонью - горячей, живой, шершавой - по мёртвой коже вверх, вниз, и Макс хмурится, морщится, лежит на диване, и расставляет ноги шире.  
Он чувствует иглу, боль, руки Джейкоба, он слышит его дыхание и своё собственное, он проклинает день и час, когда забрался в тот проклятый фургон.  
Когда Джейкоб не пристрелил его в том туннеле.  
Когда он согласился работать над этим делом.  
\- До этого ты никому не разрешал, - говорит Джейкоб так, словно всего прежде было недостаточно.  
Макс снова шипит, пытается укусить собственное плечо, и смотрит в потолок.  
\- Никому, - говорит он. - Всем. Какое тебе нахрен...  
Он прерывается, потому что Джейкоб снова гладит его по ноге. 

Прекрати, хочет сказать Макс, хватит, что ты делаешь, зачем ты снова делаешь это со мной, но он молчит, и чувствует, как дрожат у него руки. Он знает, что должен сказать спасибо, но голос подводит его, тело подводит его, как колено во время погони. Рука Джейкоба сжимается вокруг его лодыжки, сильно, словно хочет отпечататься там - ладонь чуть ниже шрамов, ещё одна метка на всю жизнь, - а потом пропадает. На место ладони приходит холод.

\- В следующий раз, - говорит Джейкоб, - сразу позовёшь меня.

Макс не говорит, что следующего раза не будет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стернвуд вызволяет его из тюрьмы.

Первое время после освобождения Макс проводит в в кресле у окна. Он знает, что дверь комнаты открыта, он знает, что свободен идти куда угодно, но попросту не может принять этот факт - месяцы заключения, попыток договориться, выяснить что-то, месяц разговоров с адвокатами, месяц разговора с кем-то страшнее - всё это выбило его из себя.   
Макс Левински не жил три года после ранения, вдохнул полной грудью на дни появления Стернвуда, и рухнул с подкосившимися ногами, отпустив его.  
Вот только Стернвуд по какой-то причине решает не отпускать самого Макса.  
У его двери два раза в день появляется поднос с едой, и если поначалу его удается игнорировать, то к концу первого дня усталость и изможденность играют своё; подносы с едой появляются и пропадают, Стернвуд даже не задерживается у двери, ни к чему не принуждает, не говорит, и Макса это иррационально раздражает, как и то, что чертов Стернвуд заставляет его испытывать эмоции даже спустя столько времени.   
Кресло, старое и пыльное, с истертыми подлокотниками, становится для Макса и кроватью тоже, он физически не может уснуть в чужой постели, в чужом доме, в месте, не предназначенном для него.   
Макс должен гнить в тюрьме за убийство дюжины полицейских.   
Макс должен лежать под землей на месте Сары.  
Макс должен быть мёртв уже три года. 

Стернвуд игнорирует его, Макс игнорирует весь прочий мир, и, возможно, это может растянуться на годы, на столетия молчания и тишины, но вместо этого прорывается скандалом.  
С очередным подносом появляется газета, и Макс привычно не обращает внимания на заголовки, на предупреждения, он не читает о том, как сбежал опасный преступник, как на выборах побеждает не тот человек, и что вместо закупки новых бронежилетов будет закупка оружия.   
Ему всё равно, и страницы разворота он сжимает вовсе не потому, что не может оторваться от текста. По части обманов самого себя Макс мог бы опередить Томаса: тот всего лишь недоговаривал, выдавал то, что Макс хотел услышать. Сам себе он никогда не говорит даже доли правды.  
Вместе с газетой на следующий день приходит Стернвуд, и не смотрит на него так же, как на первые полосы. Он сидит в кресле.  
\- Я спасал тебя не для того, чтобы ты умирал в этой комнате, - говорит, наконец, Стернвуд.  
Лучше бы он молчал.  
Лучше бы он оставил Макса умирать.   
\- А зачем? Зачем ты, черт возьми, меня спасал? Потому что - серьёзно? - я не понимаю. Это не укладывается у меня в голове. - Макс растирает лицо ладонью, говорит тихо и спокойно, но срывается в какой-то момент. Горло болит от слов, от долгого молчания, и Макса срывает, он не может остановиться. - Только не говори, что из чувства долга. Ты ничего мне не должен и прекрасно это знаешь. Никогда не поверю, что ты рисковал своей жизнью просто потому, что я тебя отпустил. Мы ведь на разных сторонах, я охотился на тебя, это всё...  
\- Слишком много говоришь, - обрывает его Стернвуд.   
\- Ну так ответь. Зачем ты спас меня?  
\- Возможно, - говорит Стернвуд спокойным, лишенным эмоций тоном, - тебе не понять. Но я не оставляю за спиной своих.  
Своих, эхом отдается в голове Макса.   
Эхо разрастается, отражается, пульсирует и кричит в его голове, пробуждая демонов и затаенную злость - Макс не замечает, как встает с кресла, подходит ближе. Он смотрит на Стернвуда всего несколько секунд, а потом коротко бьет в солнечное сплетение и отлетает к стене от ответного удара.   
Своих, думает он, не бьют так, чтобы причинить боль.  
Он отшатывается от стены и почти врезается в Стернвуда, сбивает его с ног, впечатывает руками в пол, но тот опрокидывает его. Лицо саднит от удара.  
Своим, снова думает Макс, зло, торжествующе, не стирают лицо об пол.  
Он пытается сказать это вслух, но выходит только мычание - Стернвуд прижимает его коленом полу, зажимает ладонью рот, и держит, держит, держит, пока Макс не перестает дрожать.   
\- Дыши ровно, - говорит Стернвуд, и забота в его голосе вызывает остаточные приступы злости, они вьются вокруг горла и не дают произнести и слова. - Вдохнул, посчитал до трёх, выдохнул. Спокойнее.  
Когда силы для сопротивления покидают его, Макс начинает дышать, и с каждым новым вдохом, подсчетом, выдохом в голове светлеет.   
Он ненавидит Джейкоба Стернвуда за ту благодарность, что испытывает к нему, и противоречие срубает его окончательно - он засыпает, просто так, придавленный к полу Стернвудом, обездвиженный и опустошенный.   
Он засыпает, чтобы проснуться уже живым.


	3. Чернила

Сара говорит, что он сошел с ума.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, - говорит она, вращая ручкой, - что я мертва? Что я не могу сидеть с тобой сейчас и говорить?  
\- Понимаю, - отвечает Макс.  
Камера небольшая, пустая - серые стены, серый потолок, серая грязь, тёмные разводы на серой простыне; глаза Сары, голубые и яркие, почти светятся.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, - говорит Сара.   
Его не судят, с ним не говорят, его запирают, как дикое, опасное животное; Максу, по сути, всё равно. Он выдохся, его самого уже не осталось, и полные разочарования взгляды, обвинения, оскорбления - всё это проходит мимо. Коллеги по работе, бывшие друзья и просто знакомые повторяют и шепчутся "как ты мог", но правда в том, что он сам не знает. Можно было списать всё на временное помешательство, но ещё никогда Макс не думал так кристально чисто, так ясно и так уверенно, как в те несколько часов.   
День сменяется ночью, ночь сменяется днём, Макс сидит в камере, а Сара рисует на руках что-то черным маркером.  
\- Давай думать логически, - бормочет она, - тебя подставили, чтобы сделать мир лучше, но провалились. Ты охотился за Стернвудом, но отпустил его. Тебя посадили. Ты не оправдываешься.  
Макс медленно кивает.  
\- Здесь нет логики, - говорит Сара с едва ощутимой обидой в голосе. - Вообще никакой, во всей последовательности. Ты мог оправдаться, ты мог схватить Стернвуда, ты мог договориться с копами и адвокатами.  
Макс снова кивает.   
\- Болван.   
День сменяется ночью, адвокат сменяется палачом, Макс считает тени на стене, а Сара продолжает рисовать.   
\- И что дальше? - спрашивает она. - Так ведь жить нельзя.  
\- Кто сказал, - тихо говорит Макс, - что я хочу жить?  
\- Здравый смысл и законы биологии. Слушай, Левински, я не зря возилась с тобой столько времени. Возьми себя в руки.   
Ночь сменяется днём, а боль в колене уступает боли в голове, и Макс смотрит на Сару, а потом замирает, оглушенный ужасом. Чернила растекаются по её телу, надпись идёт ровной гладью "я мертва, Макс, я мертва, Макс, я мертва, Макс", глаза у неё серые, а руки черные от грязи.  
\- Выбирайся отсюда, - говорит она.   
Макс сходит с ума.


End file.
